Camping With the Enemy
by Tammy3
Summary: When Dean upsets Rory on a camping trip, Tristan is there to comfort her.


"Rory!" called Lorelai from the kitchen.   
Rory came bounding into the kitchen and with one look at her mother's lit-up face, she could tell that Lorelai had another idea.   
"Guess what?" said Lorelai, "I have the perfect idea for this year's beach camping trip. You can bring Dean!"  
"Oh my god! That's so cool! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much Mom!" squealed Rory as she hugged Lorelai, "I'm gonna go call Dean. This is so amazing! Thank you."  
Rory left the room to call Dean, a huge smile plastered on her face at the excellent news.  
  


*******  


  
"Mom all your stuff will not fit in the jeep. Do you really have to bring your furry pillows?"  
"Of course I do. You of all people should know that a girl can never have to many furry pillows."  
"You can't fit three furry pillows in the jeep. Dean and I have stuff too. Pick one color."  
"Okay. Purple, blue, and silver."  
"No"  
"Yes Ms. Pessimistic"  
"No"  
"Yes! Look who's coming down the street..." taunted Lorelai, changing the subject so she could stuff all three pillows in the jeep.   
"Mom look at me. Now, now, now!" exclaimed Rory impatiently, "Remember, no embarrassing baby stories around the campfire. No interrogating my boyfriend. No anything else that would not come up in a normal everyday conversation between normal people."  
"And if I don't listen to your rules?"  
"I start talking about the time you went to the beach-"  
"-Don't even say it" Lorelai interrupted.  
"Hi Dean." said Rory, giving him a quick kiss.  
"Just put your stuff right there and we'll be off!" said Lorelai, pointing to the small space left next to her furry pillows in the back of the jeep. Dean gave her a strange look but managed to make room for his stuff. "Everybody ready? Let's go!" Lorelai shouted, and hopped in the drivers seat.  
  


*******  


  
"We're finally here. Beach, campfires, beach, swimming, beach!" chanted Lorelai, spinning in circles like a six-year-old.  
"We get the point mom, but your not going anywhere until we set camp."  
"Let's set up the tent then. What are you waiting for? Come on, come on, come on!" she squealed.  
They started setting up the two-room tent as Lorelai explained the sleeping arrangements, "Dean you get the room on the left and Rory and I will take the one on the right."  
Nearly an hour later, after the tent had collapsed on Lorelai and Dean, and Rory saved the day by using the instructions to set up the tent the right way, the three stepped back to admire their handiwork.   
"Finished at last," sang Lorelai, "See you kids later, I'm off to the beach and sand and tanning and swimming and volleyball and-"  
"-Bye mom" said Rory looking at Dean, now nervous at being alone in a tent. "Hey um…do you want me to show you around the campground?"  
"Sure" said Dean, seeming slightly disappointed that Rory didn't want to stay alone with him.  
"Hurry up! I'm so excited. I love the beach. There's this spot at the end of the jedy that is perfect to watch the sunset from. We'll have to go back later," Rory babbled, grabbing Dean's hand and making him run toward the beach.  
"Wow this is amazing! After we come back here and watch the sunset why don't we go for a moonlit swim?" suggested Dean  
"It's a date!" declared Rory, "I'm gonna get a soda, want one?"  
"Sure. I think I'll have...orange today."  
Rory walks over to the machine, puts in three quarters, and pops out her favorite soda, grape, then gets Dean his orange soda.  
*Why don't I sneak around the back path and surprise him* Rory thought.  
Rory hurries along the back path and reaches the end, crouching down ready to spook Dean. As she pops up from hiding, she sees Dean with his arm around another girl. A very pretty, blonde cheerleader type girl.  
"Dean" Rory gasped.  
Dean spun around, dropping his arm quickly "Rory it's not what it looks..." but he was cut off as Rory dropped their sodas on the ground and ran in the other direction.  
*How could he?* Rory thought as she ran away, tears streaming down her face. She kept running, far away from Dean, towards her "secret spot" inside a little grove of pine trees. She always loved this spot when she was a little girl because she felt like she was in another world, surrounded by the towering trees, calm in their cool, crisp shade. Now, unable to see where she was going because her eyes were so clouded with tears, Rory stumbled on the ground and stayed where she fell, safe inside her little world.  
"What the..." said a familiar voice from behind her, "Mary?!?"  
*Just my luck* thought Rory bitterly, *My worst enemy is at this campground and, even worse, he is standing less than four feet from me when I am a complete nervous wreck. The ways he is going to use this event to torment me are to horrible even to think about.*  
"Rory, are you okay?" Tristan asked.  
"What, no Mary this time? And what does it look like?" shouted Rory, losing control of her feelings and taking her anger out on Tristan instead of Dean, "I'm just fine despite the tears streaming down my face!"  
Tristan looked hurt, but he sat down next to Rory and placed his arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her.  
"What happened?" he asked timidly, afraid he might get his head bitten off again.  
"I...he...Dean was with another girl."  
*I knew that jerk wasn't good enough for her* thought Tristan angrily. He sat there holding Rory as she cried uncontrollably on his shoulder. He couldn't stop staring at her, thinking that even now with tearstains on her face, she still looked beautiful.   
"Shhhh, shhhh. It will be okay... it probably wasn't what you thought. You just have to stand up to him, Rory," Tristan said, trying to soothe her and not say what he really thought about Dean.  
Tristan continued soothing Rory, and she eventually fell asleep from the exhaustion of crying. *I am the luckiest guy in the world* thought Tristan. *I'm holding an angel in my arms* He picked up his jacket, which was lying next to him, and covered Rory with it.  
  


*******  


  
An hour later, Rory's eyelids fluttered open. "Where…what happened?" she whispered and then everything came flooding back to her. She groaned at the awful memory and looked up at Tristan. His blue eyes complemented his perfectly chiseled face and his smile was genuine, not the usual sneer she saw whenever he was around her.  
"Feel better?" he asked, still holding her in his arms.   
"I can't go back there. He's sleeping in the same tent as me. This has been the worst day of my life!" she said in a panicky voice. "It's cold" Rory added as an afterthought.  
"We can go back to my camper until your ready to go back," Tristan suggested, pulling her even closer to make her warm.  
"Uh, thanks," Rory said uncertainly, still not believing how nice Tristan was being. Or how nice he looked for that matter.  
She stood up and his jacket slipped off her shoulders. Tristan jumped up, putting the jacket back on her. They started walking to Tristan's camper. Tristan placed his arm around Rory's shoulder. Sighing contentedly, Rory rested her head against his shoulder. For the first time since she had seen Dean and the other girl on the beach she felt happy, warm, and safe, and it was all because she was with Tristan.  
"Are you sure your parents aren't going mind that I'm here?" Rory asked as they approached his camper.  
"No they went out to eat. They're not really into the whole camping thing. I had to tie them up and drag them to get them here."  
Rory laughed. As soon as they walked in the door of the camper, Rory's mouth dropped, "Oh my god this is huge! It didn't look this big from the outside!"  
Tristan found her amazement amusing, but he managed to conceal his laughter. "Hey, do you want a soda?" he asked.   
"The last soda episode I had ended very badly, remember? Got anything else?"   
"Well my parents have a liquor cabinet they keep locked in their room, but I know where the key is. Do you want something from there?" he asked her with a wink and the devilish grin that she used to hate but was now finding rather cute.  
"No thanks. Do you have coffee?" Rory didn't want to imagine the things that would happen if Tristan got her drunk.  
"Rory, you've gotta be kidding!" Tristan exclaimed. "It's summertime. We're at the beach. It's hot. How can you want to drink coffee?"  
"What can I say, I'm a coffee person. I blame it all on my mother."  
"Now that wouldn't be the same crazy mother who made out with Mr. Medina on Parent's Day, now would it?" he laughed.  
"Yes Tristan, I do only have one mother, so that would most likely be her." Rory replied slightly annoyed. Then she continued, "They've been going out for a while now."  
Tristan smirked. "Ooh, how scandalous!"  
"Yeah well, you just keep your mouth shut about that and get me some coffee."  
"Why a little demanding, aren't we?" he joked as he went into the kitchen area to make coffee.  
"Well if I don't have coffee at least every eight hours, I get grouchy."  
"Remind me to get you some help, Rory." Tristan said, laughing.  
"Gee what happened to the nice streak you were on?" Rory snapped at him.  
"Huh?"  
"You know, where you weren't making fun of me or being completely antagonistic?"  
"It was a joke, Rory. Chill."  
Rory relaxed. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this."  
"This?" questioned Tristan.  
"Yeah. You being nice to me." she explained.  
"Oh well I just figured it was something I hadn't tried in a while and maybe it would be fun."  
"Is it?"  
"Fun?"  
"Yeah."  
"It definately seems to have the potential to be."  
"Really?" Rory asked.  
"Yep."  
"How is this more fun than torturing me?"  
"Now I didn't say it was more fun than torturing you, but this way I get to see your smile."  
Rory smiled uncomfortably.  
"Coffee's ready!" Tristan exclaimed as he took out two mugs, wanting to quickly get her mind away from what he had just said.  
Rory watched as Tristan poured them each a cup of coffee, and took the blue mug he handed her. Chills went up her spine as his hand brushed hers.  
Tristan stopped to smile at the slight contact before he took a drink from his red mug. "So do you want to watch TV or something?" he asked her.  
"Maybe later. Do you have a campfire? Lorelai's dyslexic when it comes to making a fire. Except, of course, when there's not supposed to be a fire."  
Tristan laughed again. *She always has something funny to say.* he thought to himself. "Sorry, I don't, but we can roast marshmallows over the stove if you want."  
"That's cool." Rory said.  
Tristan timidly took her hand and led her over to the stove. He didn't exactly feel like getting slapped today, so he was being careful. He got out the marshmallows and turned on the stove burner.   
Rory opened the bag and took out two of the fluffy marshmallows. "What are we going to put them on?" she asked him.  
Tristan took out a barbecue fork.  
"What, are sticks to old fashioned for you?"  
Once again Tristan had to laugh, "This is cleaner."  
Rory took the barbecue fork from him and shoved her marshmallow on one side. Tristan put his on the other and she held it over the stove.  
"You're gonna burn them." Tristan said. He put his hand over hers and raised the fork so that it wasn't as close to the flames.   
*His hand's so warm.* she thought. Rory looked up at his gorgeous blue eyes as he quietly slipped his other arm around her waist.  
He looked down at her and wished he could kiss her. He could just imagine her full, soft lips on his.  
When the marshmallows were done, they each took theirs off the stick. When Tristan finished eating his, he noticed that Rory had a little marshmallow left on the corner of her mouth. He slowly brought his hand up to her face and wiped it off. Rory looked surprised, but she was amazed by how gentle his touch was, and how good it felt. She suddenly found herself in Tristan's arms. He leaned down to kiss her and Rory didn't back away.  
Tristan was surprised as their lips touched. He looked into her eyes and couldn't be sure if she was about to hit him or if she enjoyed it.  
A million thoughts were going through Rory's head as they kissed. She couldn't believe she was letting Tristan of all people kiss her, especially while she was going out with Dean. *Of course he was there to comfort me when Dean broke my heart.* she thought. She wondered if Dean was off somewhere with that girl or if he cared enough about her to come looking for her. Rory was snapped back to reality as Tristan tried to deepen the kiss. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled away slightly in shock.   
"I'm sorry. I was just..." Tristan stammered, "I didn't mean..."  
"It's ok." she interrupted him. "I just don't think we should be doing this since I'm still going out with Dean."  
Tristan tried hard to hide his disappointment. "Oh yeah. So um...maybe you should go talk to him." he offered.  
For some reason, Rory did not want to leave. "Actually I don't think I'm ready to talk to him. I'd like to stay for a while longer if that's ok."  
Tristan was relieved. "Of course. It's fine."  
"So do you wanna watch TV now?"  
"Ok. It's right over here." Tristan walked over to the cabinet that held the TV and opened the doors. Rory followed him and sat down on the couch.  
Tristan wasn't sure exactly how close she would allow him to sit. His hormones were affecting his judgement and they got the better of him, so he sat down practically on top of her. Rory looked at him suspiciously.  
"So what do you want to watch?" she asked him.  
"Let's see what's on," he replied.  
As Tristan flipped through channels, Rory couldn't help notice how good he smelled. She subconsciously edged closer to him. He took that as an invitation and smiled at her before putting his arm around her. She smiled back at him.  
"There's nothing good on." he told her. He finally came across Dawson's Creek. He was about to change the channel, but Rory stopped him.  
"No leave it! I love that show." she said as she grabbed the remote from him. When she did they looked at each other and Tristan leaned in to kiss her again. This time Rory kissed him back.   
After a moment, she pulled away. They both immediately looked back at the TV, not knowing what to do or say next.  
"How can you like that show?" Tristan asked, trying to break the tension, "It's so dramatic. In every episode someone's either crying hysterically or screaming their head off."  
"But I love how Pacey treats Joey. He's so sweet and patient with her. Like Dean is with..." Her voice trailed off and she started to cry silently.  
Tristan felt so bad for her. He wanted to kill Dean for making her cry, *He must be the biggest idiot to risk losing someone that great.* he thought.   
Rory leaned into him still crying, and he held her, letting her cry on his chest, "I'm sure he wasn't cheating on you." he assured her.  
"You don't understand. You didn't see them." Rory managed to get out through her tears.  
"He doesn't deserve you." Tristan replied, and he knew that was the truth. He couldn't believe Rory would kiss him though. It didn't seem like her to do that. Tristan couldn't help but feel like he was taking advantage of her while she was upset about Dean. But he knew that this might be his only chance with her and all he could think about was her lips on his again.  
Rory finally stopped crying and looked up at him. It was then that she realized how much he cared about her. She wondered if all the teasing was just an act. Tristan wiped Rory's cheeks with his thumbs. As he was holding her face in his hands he leaned down to kiss her for the third time that night.  
He pushed her down onto the couch as she parted her lips to let his tongue slip through. After awhile of his body on top of hers, she could feel his hardness poking into her thigh.  
"Um...Tristan?" she said nervously.  
"Oh. Right." he said embarrassed, realizing how hard he was.  
"Maybe I should go back now." she said as she started to get up.  
"No Rory, wait!" Tristan exclaimed as he grabbed her arm and stood up next to her to stop her from leaving. "I'm sorry. Don't leave. Please."  
"There's nothing for you to be sorry about Tristan. You were nice enough to bring me here when I was upset. And I cried. You let me cry. I didn't want to cry..." Rory was starting to babble. "But I don't want to cheat on Dean...even if he did cheat on me." she added as an afterthought.  
"Rory, you still don't know if he cheated on you. You need to stop worrying about him. Can you honestly say that you don't have feelings for me?"  
"No...I mean yes..." She sighed, "I do have feelings for you, Tristan. I don't have a clue where they came from, but I do. But Dean's my boyfriend!"  
"I know Rory." he replied, "But I love you."  
Rory didn't know what to say. "Tristan, maybe we're going too fast." He looked so hurt that she couldn't help question her decision.   
"I wish you would just try to make this work." he finally said.  
"Tristan..." she began, but stopped when she looked into his eyes. She trusted him so much right now. She wanted to believe him that it could work. Suddenly Dean was the farthest thing from her mind, and she reached up to hug Tristan. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but it just felt so good right now.  
He wrapped his arms around her not wanting to let her go, afraid her mind wasn't yet made up, but apparently, it was. Rory broke away from the hug only to lay back down on the couch and pull Tristan down with her. She wrapped her arms around him again as he kissed her. This time she was the one to deepen the kiss.   
Tristan was getting excited again as he allowed his hands to roam up and down her body. "Rory," he whispered, "I promise to go slow. I don't want to rush you." He realized he was turning into such a sap, but he loved her too much to care. Although his body was definitely disagreeing with his choice of words.   
"I trust you." she said with some difficulty because her breathing was getting heavy.  
A smile came across Tristan's face and he moved down her body, lifting up her shirt enough to reveal her stomach. It seemed to Rory that he placed a million kisses on her stomach before he pulled her shirt back down and she felt his lips on hers again. This kiss seemed to go on forever. Rory ran her fingers through Tristan's hair as his hands began to slide up her shirt.   
Before he reached her breasts, he looked up into her eyes, as if waiting for a signal to continue. She nodded, anxious to feel him touching her. When he did Rory wondered why she was no longer scared. "Tristan?"  
"Yeah?" he said, by now also breathing heavily. He was afraid of what she was going to say.  
"I love you." Rory couldn't believe what she was saying.  
He had to smile in relief before saying, "I love you too."   
"Keep going."  
He laughed but was more than happy to oblige. After a while Tristan reluctantly removed his hands from her shirt. He looked into her eyes, not knowing what to do now. He half expected her to get scared and runaway.  
"Thank you, Tristan."  
He had to laugh slightly. "Rory, I think I should be the one thanking you."  
She wrapped her arms around him and they kissed. Rory brought her hand down to Tristan's jeans to feel his erection through the rough material. Tristan was fighting the urge to remove his pants so she could gain better acess. He knew this was way too soon for her. "Tristan I want to make you feel the way you made me feel." she said nervously.  
Tristan thrust into her hand lightly. "I know you do, but I'd feel guilty having you do that. Besides, we gotta save something for tomorrow night." he said with that impish grin on his face. His hardness ached for her touch, but he wasn't sure if she was ready for that although she said she was. He kissed her gently for a long time before she broke away.  
"It's getting late. I should go before Lorelai sends out a search party." Rory said, much to Tristan's disappointment.  
" I guess you're right." *She's just so beautiful.* he thought as he watched her get up. Tristan turned off the TV and got up to follow her out. "It's getting dark. Do you want me to walk you back?" he asked her when they got outside.   
"Yes, thanks." she replied.  
He took her hand and they walked the short distance back to her campsite. When they were just ten feet from it, they stopped. Rory could see her mother and Dean in the tent. She didn't know what she was going to tell them. "What am I going to do about Dean?" she asked Tristan.  
"I hate to say this, but I don't know. I'm sure you can figure it out." They hugged and then he kissed her for the final time that night, trying to remember exactly how her lips felt pressed against his.  
"Goodnight Tristan."  
"Goodnight Rory."   
Rory turned around and walked over to her tent.   
Tristan watched her and relived the whole night in his head. He had very high hopes that there would be many more like it in the near future. 


End file.
